


Two scoops

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Japan, M/M, No Romance, Summer, Teenage Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: Levi works at his uncle's ice cream shop where he serves Eren and his father.Or the one where Levi fucks with Eren and ruins his entire summer.





	Two scoops

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://www.reddit.com/r/MaliciousCompliance/comments/b0cij8/kid_underestimates_my_scooping_skills_sorely/)!

Today was one of those rare days that Levi lived for. The sun was high in the sky, shining down and onto the beach; but not scorching your skin like the eye Sauron. The beach wasn't too crowded yet, a few families here and there, relaxing on the sand and embracing the ocean breeze that would greet them with each wave. 

Levi stood in his uncle's ice cream shack, not even bothering with the air conditioning since the temperature wasn't outrageous. The weather report said tomorrow would be hotter, and Levi would most likely be sweating he balls off. So, he would enjoy what he had now.

He leaned over the counter, a faint smile on his face as he watched the sea sparkle just for him. It was the days like this that made him happy with his life choices, moving to the beach with his uncle and helping to run the small ice cream store, placing his earnings into savings and hoping to finally save up enough to open his own ramen shop one day. It wasn't much but it was all he needed.

The teen sighed as he watched a boy and his father approach the stand, he loved his job but at the same time he hated actually doing work. (Not the best person to be opening a ramen shop but everyone had their dreams.)

They both wore their summer gear, the father wearing an atrocious multicolored Hawaiian button down and brown shorts that made the entire outfit clash, Levi didn't even want to address the Crocs on the man's feet. Then the child wore swim trunks that were designed to look like a pair of anime styled clothing, a bright orange color with wrinkles drawn in, it made Levi think of Dragon Ball Z and the kid as a little Goku.

“What can I get you?” Levi asked once they stood in front of him, the father lifted his son to look at the menu and see the different flavors.

“I'll take two scoops of the red bean,” the man smiled at Levi before continuing. “And Eren here will have one scoop of-”

“Oreo matcha!” The little brat cut his father off, throwing his hands up in excitement.

“Eren, you've never had matcha,” the father placed his son down and ruffled his hair. “How about just Oreo?” 

“No!” Eren stomped his foot down, determined to get his flavor of choice. “And I want two scoops!”

Levi scoffed. There was no way that kid could manage to finish two scoops, hell he probably couldn't even finish one. There wasn't a huge price difference, maybe ¥200. But why spend the extra money if you didn't need to?

“The scoops are pretty big,” the father tried to explain. The twerp wasn't having it.

“I  _ need _ two scoops!” His bright green eyes glared at his father, almost daring him to try and oppose him.

“Fine,” the order man sighed and pulled out his coin bag to hand the money to Levi. “But if you can't finish it,  _ like I know you can't _ ,” he paused and glanced to his son with raised brows and a pointed look. “Then no TV for the rest of our vacation.”

Eren was beaming, happy to have won, and fully convinced he would be able to finish two scoops.

Big mistake.

Having worked at his uncle's shop since he was fifteen, Levi had become pretty damn good at making the perfect scoop. Granted he was only nineteen now, it didn't make him the scoop master like his uncle; but he was good enough to fuck with this kid.

He started on the father's cone, two normal sized scoops of the red bean; Levi smirked at Eren's smug smile when he handed the cone over. Oh no kid, what you're getting will be much worse.

Levi had to hold back from laughing as he began Eren's cone. He ran the serving spoon through the Oreo matcha, once, twice, three times, making the ultimate oversized ball of ice cream he could manage. Eren watched in horror, his smug smile dropping to a slack jaw and terrified eyes as Levi placed the scoop on his cone.

“One more to go,” Levi smiled and began getting the second scoop, the father trying to contain his laugh.

Finally Levi handed over the cone, the mix of green and black larger than the cone itself. Eren looked like he was about to shit himself and Levi couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

Eren grabbed the treat with a frown, no doubt knowing that he wouldn't be watching TV for the rest of his vacation. The two left, Eren chomping into his ice cream; a true warrior.

Later in the day, the sun had begun to go down a bit and shadows were cast all over the beach. Levi sat outside the shack, leaning on the side and eating his own small bowl of Oreo matcha. He had a craving for it ever since he made Eren his cone.

“You did that on purpose!” The little boy snuck up on the teen, almost making him choke on a piece of cookie.

Levi chuckled with a nod, “I did. But you learned your lesson didn't you?” He brought a bite of his ice cream to his lips, "couldn't finish it, huh?" 

"No, I puked it up." 

Levi put his spoon back down, no longer wanting the ice cream, "Gross." 

The kid huffed and sat down next to him, “Attack on Titan airs this summer.. now I'm going to miss the whole thing!”

Levi looked down at Eren, the kid on the verge of tears, “You're too young to be watching that anyway.”

“Na uh! I'm nine!”

The teen rolled his eyes and nudged Eren with his elbow, “The show is for fourteen year olds.”

“Shut up,” Eren pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“How about this,” Levi pulled his cell phone out and began sliding through the different options. “You ask your dad if you can come to my shop every Sunday, and I'll let you watch it on my phone.”

“Really!?” Eren jumped up, the little boy throwing his arms around Levi's shoulders and hugging him as hard as he could. “I'll go ask right now!”

Levi smiled as he watched Eren run off.

The ocean wind greeted Levi once again, blowing over his clothes and up to his hair like a familiar hug. It felt strange, and Levi swore he could heard the words 'you're welcome.’


End file.
